The Reebury Freehold
Known as The Freehold, the Reebury Freehold is a free City-State on the Island of Rebury in the Alar. It currently is under the control of The Highlord William Stonewall who is lord of the 4th Tier and thus, Highlord of the entire City. ---- History The Freehold’s history dates back as far as the Catalyst and was once a City known as Thorbarden, a great city in a time long since forgotten. After the Alar was shattered by the Catalyst the Freehold was decimated, like much of the world was. A century later the city was founded as a Trading Port, the first large port founded in the region after the Catalyst thanks to the large natural harbour there. The City began to grow, however, it quickly outgrew the land it was founded on and hence the city needed to grow Up and now out. After 100 years the Walls to the 1st Tier of the City were built and the 2nd tier built on top of it. The City resembles the Hanging Gardens in Earth’s history not Minas Tirith of Tolken. ---- Economy The Freehold is a city of trade. It deals in anything and everything that comes through its ample Ports ranging from Food, Ore to Slaves. The City is wealthy, however the wealth is in the hands of a very small percentage of folks who have managed to buy their way into the upper 3 tiers of the City itself. ---- Military The Freehold itself is a massively walled city much in the image of Earth's Hanging Gardens. Each wall has ramparts for Archers and anti-siege. The Freehold has a respectable navy and the town's geograpic defensive positioning only allows a good aproach of attack by Sea. No other City-state has tried to assault the City since it's founding and succeeded in breaching the walls. ---- The People of the Freehold The People who live in Freehold have a great variety of cultures. Since the City is a trading port, folk from all over the Alar and all over the World come through the Freehold, many not ever gaining access to the City itself and remain in the Gallows. The Freehold accent is that of a Germanic Accent. Women are head strong and considered Equal to men in the Freehold, this is out of a historic need for everyone to pull their weight there in order to Survive. Those who live in the City Proper are more likely to be calm and carefree. Freeholders value Security and Financial status. Fashion is a big part of the Culture once entering the City as each Tier of the City has their own Fashion sense, hair styles, foods and drinks. In fact, many Citizens of the City themselves pride themselves on the clothing they were based on their Tier, each level one rises is one step away from the dregs of society and thus they gladly go and purchase finer clothing to fit in to their new homes. In the Gallows, it is very much dog - eat - dog in how things are run. The people there are distrusting, greedy and horders. You will find people from all over the world hiding in the Gallows waiting for their trouble to blow over, due to the Laws of the city one cannot gain immediate access to the City without special dispensations from the Lords and these are not easily acquired. ---- Outlaying Settlements ---- Lords of the Freehold Lord Archibald Rivers Lady Loxalla Lord Olof Thundershield ---- The Gallows ---- The First Tier ---- The 2nd Tier ---- The Third Tier ---- The Fourth Tier ---- The Undercity ---- The Black Fox The Dragon's Tail The Eyes of the Beholder --- Category:Geography